


Catfish

by womb



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Naive teen Ciel, Online Dating, Sebastian is a catfish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womb/pseuds/womb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel Phantomhive discovers that the person that he has been online dating for 6 months in not who he thinks he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catfish

**Author's Note:**

> Fist fanfiction I ever post :3. Keep in mind that English is not my first language (Not even my second >.>) so there is gonna be a lot of mistakes and I would appreciate If you point out to them :)

1.Justified

« -Ciel, Please will you a least listen to me ? »Sebastian pleaded « Just give me a chance to prove myself to you.. You know that what we had between us was genuine.. I mean yeah, those photos weren’t mine but you told me that you don’t care about appearances didn’t you Ciel ? So why would it matter how I look like when everything else I told you about was the truth ? »  
That’s not the deal and you know it. It never was, Ciel wasn’t one to appreciate being lied to but he didn’t appreciate being kidnapped and locked in some a basement even more..  
« -.. My feelings for you are real Ciel, Or else I wouldn’t do what I did and I am genuinly sorry.. And I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you.. But you know what Ciel, You would never even gave me a chance in the first place if I didn’t » Sebastian continued even when Ciel didn’t respond  
No fucking shit, Ciel wanted to scream at him but used all his self restrain to keep his mouth shut. His decision to remain silent was partially due to his worry of Sebstian’s reaction to his words, Ciel knows that once the words come out the flow will never stop and he will end up pissing him off and Ciel knew better than provoking an unstable human being such as Sebastian Michaelis. But fear was not his only motive, Ciel always thought that silence somehow, gives him power over his kidnapper and as long as he keeps his mouth shut he will be okay…  
Ciel didn’t pay much attention to what Sebastian whas saying as he heard the same speech every single day that day until Sebastian’s tone changed into a hurried one and said : « ..just think about it okay ?.. I am leaving now. Finnian will come later to bring you food » he then simply stood there as if he was waiting for a respond.When Ciel gave him none, he finally gave up and left.  
It has always been this way, Ciel went throught the same scene countless times. He doubted that Sebastian even expected an answer from him anymore.. 

2 .That day  
« -I am soo soo excited Ciel I can’t even sleep :D <3 <3 »  
« -Me too, Alois » Ciel carfully responded. Not wanting to sound too eager althought he couldn’t help but smile at Alois’ next reply  
« -Can’t wait for tomorrow to come baby so I can finally meet you. I have been wainting forever »  
« -Guess it’s gonna be a long night then ;) »  
« -and what’s better than spending it with you ? »  
Thinking back, Ciel cursed himself for the amount of trust he had put in Alois/Sebastian. That day he thought that he was going to finally meet his boyfriend Alois Trancy after six mounths of chatting, What he didn’t now was that he’s gonna end up drugged and tied in the back of somebody’s car  
He woke up to find himself tied down to a chair in a dark place. He was still dazed by the effects of the drug. There was two figures kneeling on the ground in front of him, they were wispering to each other but Ciel couldn’t really catch what they were talking about.. The one who was facing him had blonde hair and soft features , a warm smile and big turquoise eyes. Suddently those eyes were locked to his and a shout was heard :  
« -Look Jim! he’s awake! »  
Jim stood up and faced Ciel. The latter’s face drained from all color as he saw his six mounths boyfriend standing up in front of him. But something was off, expect the fact that he was tied in a chair.. Alois’ eyes were empty from any emotions He didn’t look loving or affectionate or caring like he imagined him to be. His face was helding a smile than can only be translated to mechief.. And did the other boy just called Jim ? Ciel thoughts were cut off by Alois cruel voice  
« -Aww look at that face finn he’s even cuter when he’s awake .. Sebastian sure knows how to pick ‘em, » Ciel never felt so confused, so offended, so scared in his entire life. He simply looked at Finn then at Alois, or whas it Jim ? throat dry, not able to form words.. He wanted to break down in tears as he heard Alois’ hysterical laughter..  
« -Oh my god Finny my boy ! Just look at that he so innocent and confused.. You poor thing~ », Finn didn’t comment at Alois’ behavior, But he approached Ciel, still smiling and said :  
« -You must be so uncomfortable in this chair, but don’t worry I’ll talk to Sebastian about it… I am Finnian by the way and that’s Jim what’s your name ? »  
« -Why ? » that was Ciel’s only answer, he felt numb.. He wasn’t bothered by the fact that he was tied in a unknown place and at the mercy of his kidnappers, He only felt Betrayal and confusion mostly toward Jim and his priority was to get answers from him.  
« -Why Alois ?.. »  
« -Ugh ? Finny I think we should go.. The boy’s having a moment, obviously.. »he said nonchalantly .Alois cruel jokes and finnian’s wide smile was driving him mad.  
« -Uhum, who’s Alois ? » Finnian asked seriously but then he added : « is that you name ? Are you Alois ? »  
« -C-Ciel.. I am Ciel, » Ciel was hesitant but he decided to ask ayway « Why.. Why am I here ? »  
Jim couldn’t help but burst into laughter again, like if he heard a joke and Even Finnian looked slightly amused, but not in a mocking way..  
« -Well, » Finn began « You are here because… Sebastian wants you to be here and umm.. He kinda likes you soo~ there you are. » Finnian looked satisfied with his answer but then he added « And oh ! Sebastian is a really nice guy ! »  
Alois recovered from the storm of laughter at some point and added « Nice? Sebastian? Nah, He’s gonna ravash you boy ! you know when he first fucked me I couldn’t walk for weeks and weeks. I think he tore something insid-.. »  
« No No No ! Don’t listen to him. Sebastian is nice and you’re gonna like him »  
Ciel panicked. He started to realize how serious his situation was, and uncontrollably squirmed in the chair, despratly trying to free himself.. He started to connect the dots in his head as the panic increased by second. He couldn’t hear what the two boys were saying anymore All he could hear was his mind screaming at him : YOU ARE A DEAD MAN CIEL!  
Jim noticed his panic, Ciel was disgusted at the way his smile widened . That bastard was feeding off of his fear and just like that his panic was replaced by anger, at Alois, at himself , at this Sebastian and even at Finny and his euphoric attitude.  
« -Finny I am going upstairs, I’m hungry~», Jim declared,  
« -Alright, I am staying a little bit more ! »  
« see ya~ » Jim said in a musical tone and then added with his trade mark mischivious grin before dissapearing completly behind the door « And Ciel, Welcome to your new life~ »

3\. Fear Finny

With only him and Finny left, Ciel felt a little bit at ease, Finny was the nicest of two eventhough his child like behaviour gives him the creeps.. Jim confused him, a part of him still believed that they share something special, but he knew that he was clinging to memories that never happend.. It didn’t take a genuis to realize that Sebastian creacted Alois using Jim’s photos. Alois trancy does not exist.  
« -I know that Jim can be annoying sometimes, but he’s only acting like that because he thinks that Sebastian will like you more than him. » Finnian quietly murmured looking genuinly concerned before his features lightened up again « -But once he overcomes his jealousy, he will treat you good I promise »  
« -So Finny, where’s Sebastian ? » Ciel found himself asking  
« -Uumm , He’s outside.. Bringing supplies, I think ?.. But don’t worry he’ll come back real quick !! »  
Ciel’s heart battered in his chest, Since Sebastian isn’t here, Perhaps somehow he can talk his way out of this.. Finnian is nice and naive and will certainly help Ciel out if he convinced him to do so.  
« -Oh ? and where are we excatly ? »  
« -In Sebastian’s House ! I don’t know where excactly but it’s in the middle of the woods ! » Finnian answered but somehow his expression changed into a much more serious one and it was so wrong to see him dramatically change like that.  
« -I know what you’re trying to do.. » Finnian slowly said emphasising every sillabe, « And it ain’t working. »  
Ciel shivered at hearing his words. He audibly gulped.  
« -You see, If you try anything funny I’ll have to do thing to you Ciel. I really hate to cause pain to others. »Finnian continued , feeling satisfied with himself as he sensed Ciel’s fear.  
Ciel was on the verge of tears as his plan was crushed even before it started.. He’s not sure whenever it’s Finnian he should fear the most or Jim. Finny suddently hovered over him putting his hands on either side of Ciel’s shoulders. His grip was like vice, almost painful. Ciel squirmed unconsiously under the close proximity. He could practically feel the other’s breath on his face.  
« -I am the oldest here you know, » Finny finally broke the silence « I was here before Jim even, so Sebastian trusts me the most.. So If you want to gain his trust too you should behave yourself or else you’ll stay glued to that Chair »  
He stood up loosening his grip and whispered with a faint smile « I was there once.. ». I was then that Ciel realized that talking won’t do.. so he titled his head down, Finnian presence was no longer welcomed.  
«- Alright ! I am leaving now~ I’ll bring you dinner later, Sebastian’s food is the best! Do you need anything before I go ? » Finny asked,  
« -No . » Ciel didn’t realize that that was the last word he’ll ever say.

4\. Changing Tactics 

Ciel found himself thinking about the past a bit too much lately, Not that he had anything else to do. He often wondered how his parents are doing, did they got over him already? Are they still searching for him ? Ciel’s hope to be rescued was decreasing by day. The more time he spend here the lesser the chance to ever leave.. This place was driving him into madness, staying by himself and alone with his thoughts for so long expect when Sebastain visits or when Finnian bring him his meal was torture. He was struggling to maintain his sanity, How did Finnian did it ? How did A-jim did it ?, he thought but then again those two were not completly sane anyway and they’re exactly were Sebastian wants them to be.. Obedient little puppies.  
And as he was absorbed by his thought, Ciel didn’t notice when the door opend and didn’t notice when a tall figure approached him until the latter coughted.. Ciel tilted his head up to see Sebastian standing tall With a Chess board in his arm..  
« -I thought you might be bored, so I thought maybe you want to play some chess ? You alwa» Sebastian hopefully asked giving the 13 years old his most charming smile..  
Not with you, he thought, the words never leaving his mouth.. As usual, Ciel ignored The man in front of him and looked anywhere but at him.  
« -Ciel ? did you hear me ? so~ Black or White ? »  
Again no answer, nothing unusual until the usually self-decomposed man slammed the board to the ground and sent the pawns all over the basement floor.. Ciel gasped, Sebastian never showed any violent behaviour before. The illusion of contol that he had over his kidnapper was shattered, Ciel felt like a fool to even think that he had any power in the first place.  
Sebastian kneeled down before him and put his large hands on his thights and said looking up at him : « Listen Ciel, I am so sorry, I shouldn’t scare you like this.. But I feel so irritated when you on’t show any acknowledgement to my effort when I am trying really hard Ciel. »  
Sebastian was a psychopath, a monster, he was unpredictable and Ciel wasn’t going to push his luck any longer.  
« ..Whi-White ,» came his raspy voice, Almost inaudible. Ciel knew that from that moment everything will change. He surprised himself, and from the look on his face, Sebastian was as much surprised, He almost forgot about the game and didn’t know what Ciel meant at first.  
So he collected the pawns from the floor and put them on the board Ciel arms were freed and the board was positioned on his lap. They spent a good hour and a half playing in silence expect for Ciel consequtif declarations of Victory.  
« -Good game, » Sebastian ended the game « I wish I was as good as you are. »  
Ciel felt the need to say something as well, So he murmured « -Thank you,.. uhm you’re good too.. » he held his breath waiting for Sebastian’s reaction and felt relieved when the latter looked pleased.  
« -Okay, I am going to sleep now, it’s late.. So, See you tomorrow »Sebatian said smiling. When he walked toward the door he heard a hesitant, barely audible « wait » so he stopped his track and asked : « -yes ? »  
« - I-I want to.. make a deal with you », Ciel said not comeplety sure of himself.  
« - Oh ? and what’s that ? » Sebastian responded, interest sparkling in his eyes.  
« -I’ll give you a chance, to prove your worth to me. And everything you’ve done to me in the past shall be forgotten and forgiven. But I want you to do something for me first.. » Adrenaline stated pumping in his veins, He couldn’t read Sebastian’s expression anymore, he must’ve realize that Ciel’s request is probably hard to achieve. He finally spoke :  
« -ask me anything, But you know that certain requests are beyond my power. I can’t let you go out yet but- . »  
« -I know, I am not asking you to let go of me », Ciel interrupted « But what about Finnian and Jim ? can you free them ? »  
« wha ?? those two are perfectly happy with me here.. I don ‘t understand why would they want to leave. Did they ask you to tell me that ? » Sebastian questioned him skeptically then he added «Ciel, you was never fond of them, so why the suddent care ? »  
Now Ciel, was never one to sacrifice himself for someone else, Let alone for people he despited. But with Finnian and Jim out there, His chances to get out will increase and it’ll give his parents hope to still look for him. But Sebastian seemed suspicious wich wasn’t a part of the plan so he quickly shouted hoping that his panic will be mistaken as anger :  
« - I don’t know ? Maybe because I don’t want to be an other fuck toy of yours ? »  
« -what ?.. No ! I never thought about you this way, Ciel you’re Special.. You’re nothing like them to me, I only want you » His voice gradually lowered into a whisper, His voice seemed almost seductive wich Ciel felt disgusted with.. But If he want to ever get out of here, he’ll have to play along so he tried use the same seductive tone as Sebastian and said :  
« But, I want to be your only one. I don’t want them here, with us » Ciel shivered at his own words. Sebastian looked convinced, and seriously considering the thought.  
After some time Sebastian Finally said : « It’s too risky, I’m sorry Ciel.. » And by this respond, Ciel felt that a piece of him have just died. Sebastian Left but his words still echoed in Ciel’s ears.  
5\. All Alone, with him

 

After that day, Sebastian didn’t come down to see Ciel as he usually did and neither did Finnian or Jim. Not a single sound come down from upstairs, It was like if the house was empty. He squirmed in his seat as the curiosity got the best of him he wished that he wasn’t tied so he can peek and see for himself. I probably needs to practice walking again anyway,he though.  
Suddently a click was heard and then heavy footsteps that belonged to one person, probably Sebastian’s. Finally the basement’t door was opened and Sebastian was leaning on the door frame with a smile on his face. His smile widened as he got closer and closer to Ciel, It was the smile of accomplishment, of someone who’s proud with himself. Again Sebastian Kneeled in front of the boy and cupped his cheeks, he heard him whisper something but he didn’t catch what he said as his focus went toward something else, Ciel can now see something that wasn’t visible from the distance, the dark red spot on Sebastian’s cheek couldn’t be mistaken for anything else. Sebtian whispered again as he locked his crimson eyes with Ciel’ blue ones :  
« -Did you hear what I said ?.. It’s just you and me now, Ciel. »


End file.
